Third Party Makers (This is being deleted)
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: I'm deleting this. Not all animatronics are produced in mass numbers. Not all are meant for a pizza place or a cafe or any kid place for that matter. Third party groups trying to one up the big industries by creating their own places. Thought even they aren't safe from the wrath of a defective bot they tried to throw away.
1. Defective Creation

Hello I would like to say This is not my main account my main account is Bloody7851 in till I can get it back this is my Account (ill most likely just change my user name) Anyway This is short yes,but I hope you like it! if you think its just really bad please don't be mean. If you think its really bad tell me what I did wrong and give me some pointers so I can fix it.

The home made machines melted the pieces of metal together to the hand made exoskeleton. The place was hidden away as it worked silently. Hiding away from the world creating some form of metallic creature between its mechanical arms that put together the creature like a puzzle. The sound of the gears inside humming and turning in a beautiful rhythmical pattern that was loud and piercing but held a significant beauty to it. It spun and turned the strange metal creature on its axle to finish the other side. The task of putting the shaped metal on the creature almost done as the machine spun it to check for errors. There was obviously something wrong. It had extra joints and sharp jabs of metal on the end of every metal finger of the creature. The machine sparked and groaned before passing off the creature to the next machine to upload the data,to messed up to see all the errors with the creature.

The next machine not made to check errors with the body took it not knowing what was wrong with it. It took a data plug and started to work on its inside robotics. Its main data center was located in the creatures catlike head. It inserted a plug to its head downloading her files. Her voice,Her knowledge,her moving like ability and the creature it was named after. It added facial recognition ability ,and a defense mode for dire times. The second machine sparked before scanning the head and yet it did not see the errors and swiftly passed it onto the next machine.

The Third machine got the metallic creature ready for its paint job. Getting its paints right and in order. Then it began its task, basing the pain job on the cat like animal it was based off of. Delicate and precise strokes against the metal making sure to get the markings as close as possible.

When it was done it spun the creature lightly and delicately drying it off. After scanning its work it was the only one that did not cause errors. The machine pleased with its work passed it off the the next machine who would finish it.

The last machine took the creature delectably into its claws. All it had to do was add the tail and the Places that needed fur. It attached the tail making sure it was the right length. When it was satisfied it went on to the ears making sure they were working and functional it then proceeded to add all the little details that would bring it all together.

It was done. The creature was a human like Iberian lynx. Its name was Linca Lynx first one of it's model. It was clearly female due to its traits. A man -most likely the creator of the machines who them to make this looked at the work. "what a waste!" he said his hand on his hips shaking his head. "we'll have to make scraps out of her, she's already defective." the man said to one of his workers running a hand through him black hair frustrated. "Linca was a no go. Lets go Ahead and move onto Linda" the man said as two workers hulled the defective bot to a storage room and tossed her in carelessly.

They shut the door behind them and locked it, unknowing the metal creature was awake. "i...i'm d-d-d-d-defectiv-v-ve?" The creature named Linca asked silently turning on. Her voice almost melody sounding. "scraps?" the creature said. Lifting up its head opening its eyes slowly. The miscolored eyes shining. One yellow,one green. Its head tilted towards the door window.


	2. Confused Computes

_**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has looked at my story! you are AWESOME JUST AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! Okay the Last chapter was supposed to be called Defective Creation I...just forgot to put it up there...AND as you can hopefully see this one is called Confused Computations. I ask you to please comment on this story -no mean things please- or share with your friends! And now for anyone who faves/follows this story/me will get a cameo of your OC in the later chapters! (NO OP OCS ) Hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

The creature named Linca could only move her eyes and her head slightly. The thing's data input was not computing correctly. The words Error! flashed in bright red in its data viewer. Many commands and orders were not appearing at all! They few that were appearing were strange and unable to read at all.

"so were going to use the Linca for scraps to make the last one?" the creature heard from outside the small dark place it had been thrown in. "yeah the boss man said shes defective,so shes not really of our use at all accept for parts or what ever" another said as the strange metal creature tired to put together the facts and understand the unknown words. Sounds of footsteps echoed and flowed back to her sound receptors. The sounds of the workers footsteps and silent unrecognized got louder and louder with each passing millisecond. Like a horror movie waiting and waiting painfully for the killer to come and find you.

If this mechanical lynx resembling creature had a heart like a human or any other living and breathing animal,it would be beating at such a rapid rate it would explode inside her chest like a thunderous volcano. Step...step...step...step...closer and closer they got. The clanging sound of their boots hitting the floor causing the creature named Linca to feel something strange. What was she feeling? She felt...Scared... a screen showed in her head popping up,and she was...panicking..."s-s-scared...p-p-p-pan-ic?" The female creatures voice asked out loud to no one in particular. She did not like these...It stopped its train of mental data. A word appeared in her data membrane...Feelings? Was that the word? This all made the poor creature more confused that It-SHE was. It messed up her already broken and dysfunctional mind more than it already was.

The creature made a soft whining noise but she quickly stopped...surprised at the strange and sudden sound that It had made out of its Noise box. "strange...sound" She said slowly but without stuttering this time around as she had before. Once again she heard the sound of footsteps and quite muttering. "please" the creature muttered knowing they were coming for her. They were coming to...Scrap...her. "scrapped?"

Her mental data stopped freezing in...Terror...that word was bad,evil,Horrible!. Why? why did she think that? Linca didn't even know what it meant! There was a soft ringing in her mental data before something popped up. "Scrapped..." she muttered feeling the same feeling as she read the words that popped up she read the rest of the line her eyes widening more and more as she read the definition over and over.

"take me apart?...discard?" she asked out loud to no one in pure horror" at this moment if she was a living being she would be hyperventilating. The sound of them walking continued. Were they going slow just to make her panic more than the soon the be scrapped creature already was? With each of the workers slow antagonizing steps helped build onto the feeling,like bricks in a wall. The wall went higher and higher. All the creature could do was sit there,move its eyes and maybe its head.

"do we have to do this today?" the first worker asked. They were right outside the door! "its almost quiting time for today. If we get her out now by time we get started it will be time to leave" the first man said putting up a good point. Through the small window in the door she could see the second second man thought about it for a moment and finally nodded. "true,true but the boss man said today" He said. "who cares what the big man said?" the first man as you could tell from his opinion he was the younger male of the two. "i do,and you would too if you wanted to keep this job and not get fired" the second male said. The strange female like creature inquired that since the other male was older due to the sound of him being more mature and logical than the other. Thought that didn't stop her from this strange,mysterious,feeling she felt from all the anxiety and tension.

"ugh fine lets just get it over with" the first man muttered. Then a wave of bright light shined suddenly as a large creaking sound was heard. She closed her optical orbs as she heard the sound of the two males come into the room and over to her. One picked up her upper body and picked up her lower body. "ugh this thing sure is heavier than I thought it was going to be" the first man muttered as they sent her back down. Due to the fact that they miscalculated how much she weighed for such a thin seeming bot. A deep sounding bell rang. "and thats the work bell" said the first man leaving the room not bothering for the second man to come on. "guess we'll have t get her tomorrow." said the second man. He closed the door behind him forgetting to lock it.

* * *

 ** _Okay guys hoped you liked it! BTW she is NOT a toy I don't want you to think she is. She may see like one based on that small part of the description of her at the end,but she isn't. That's just how the guy designed her. SO please comment,fave,follow! Or something! Remember what I said up top! If you have any questions ask in the comments below and I will try and answer in the next chapter! See you later~!_**


	3. Corrupt Commands

Hello to the very few people that have read or at lest looked at any of my stories. I really really want to thank you for looking at my stories you all are AMAZING! I love you all! (sorry if that sounded creepy because I know it did and I did not meant for it to be creepy) Now before this all gets confusing I am posting this to and Wattpad. My fanfiction is BewitchingMayham (I have a account up there named Bloody7851 but its not working) and my Wattpad is Bloody7851. Now I have said this to my few (BUT AWESOME) fanfiction readers but I have not told my Wattpad users. If you fave/follow this story/me you get one of your ocs to cameo in one of my future chapters. So far if wanted xhuzaifaahmad , TrinityHood116 , and LachieGG from Wattpad and LightingFlare1,venomousbook38 and howlingwolf8648 from are all allowed to summit an oc for this if wanted. I give them all rounds of applause! These ocs for now will only be Cameos. And not major characters in till later in the story. Now I am sorry for my chapters for being so short. I don't want to feel like I'm rushing the story or anything. I will try my hardest to write longer and more detailed chapters,But thank you all for sticking with me! SO without further a-do here is the chapter!

* * *

"all that time wasted on a defective bot!" the man complained in his office. He looked as if he hadn't Sept in days. He rubbed his once hypnotizing hazel eyes that were now gloomy and droopy looking. His black hair mostly hidden under a black cap he liked to wear for some strange reason.

"Its going to take double the time to create Linda and fix those few bugs that the Luke one. I'm not going to even bother with Linca anymore I thought she would be the best out of all of them but apparently I was wrong" He said to himself rubbing his templates all his frustrations and problems affecting his head.. "God I have a migraine." he muttered annoyed at this entire situation. He leaned back in his black computer chair,causing it to creak in a worn down fashion.

"how did the machines not see all the errors in that bot?" he questioned out loud to himself. "i sworn the machines were all fine during the multiple test we had put them on" The man sat up in the chair and slid him self in front of the main computer what was connected all the machines and cameras in the small Third party factory. He shrugged "might as well check and see if every things okay while i'm here" He said "its not going to hurt anything" the man told himself.

"other than I think i'm going crazy because i'm talking and holding a conversation with myself." he said out loud shaking his head at himself. He turned on the old computer and monitor and waited for it to power up. "you would think with all this technology we would be able to at lest get decent computers" He said sighing to himself.

"come on boot up already!" he said after about 10 minute of waiting his arms crossed unhappily and annoyed. "memo to self 'need to get new computers'" The man said taking a slow tired blink. the computer started to hum before the screen went to a computer login page. "thank you! finally!" he said sitting up quickly typing in his administrative log in. It started loading but before it could load a red screen that said 'INCORRECT PASSWORD' popped. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE-"

*Meanwhile in the storage room*

The cat formed metal creature opened her eyes once again. The sound of colorful langue alerting her back different colored eyes looked around at her new position that she was in. It was rather...Uncomfortable... to say the least. Linca then wondered something. How would she escape here? Her moving commands were full of errors leaving her paralyzed.

Then what was the point of this? Looking around and trying to make sounds? If she couldn't move what would be the point of anything if she couldn't move or do much of anything.

The creature would be better as scrap metal...to make this other bot. This lynx was defective, all Linca needed to do was deactivate. "no point..." the creature said. "scraps..." the lynx said giving up.

The metal door of the storage room opened with a loud piercing creaking sound. It had been opened by another similar creature to the one on the floor waiting to be scrapping to create another one of her kind. Even thought the female lynx's scanners were broken,she could clearly tell that this was not one of the men that designed her. This was something like her.

"so your the defective animatronic that they've all been talking about scraping" a Male voice said. chuckling causing a small electrical wave to run across her metallic back.

"sounds like a waste to scrap you" The similar creature in the doorway said. It seemed to wait for her to reply. She tried to respond but her data base didn't have any words clear enough for her to speak. she juts laid there glancing at the other creature.

"you can't talk can you?" The male seeming creature asked Linca who was on the floor not expecting and answer. "well my dear I guess ill just have to get you fixed myself." The creature said his bright yellow eyes looking at her...in a certain way that seemed to...calm her...despite the yelling in the background

*back in the office*

"GOD BLESS IT! I GIVE UP!" the man said throwing the key board after typing his password a million times. The key board landed on the ground surprisingly unharmed its keys faced down. The old retro computer flicked green and showed the words 'CORRECT PASSWORD'.

"WHAT!? HOW!? AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration. The man but his face in his hands. "I hate the computer" he muttered.

After a few minute he uncovered his face. He reached over and picked up the old keyboard. "i'm surprised this things not broken yet" he said. He placed the keyboard back on the desk breathing deeply trying to calm his nerves.

"okay lets see whats going on here" he said opening up the connection the the security cameras. The man clicked on the different cameras checking the different rooms and views. "everything seems to be fin-" The man said pausing mid-sentence. "what the..." he said trailing off due to what he was seeing.

What he was seeing was the Luke Lynx was by the storage room door kneeling down messing with something. He squinted looking at the screen trying to see what it was. It was messing with the broken and messed up Linca Lynx. "what is it doing?!" he questioned in shock.

'Was Luke broken too?' he wondered. Would he have to scrap him too? Wait...was Luke picking up Linca? Why was he taking it over to the machines? Was the Luke trying to fix...Linca?

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Comment! Vote! Read! PLEASE! Tell me what I did right and Tell me what I did wrong below! If you have questions please message me.


	4. Repaired Renders

Hello everyone! I'm Luke Lynx and I am sad to say Miss Bloody7851/BewitchingMayham can't be with you right now. *looks behind him at at tied up body bag* Lets just say she's a little...TIED UP at the moment!

Me and my Dear friend Linca would like to say thank you for reading! Even though we gave the writer no permission whats so ever to tell you all our backstory! We still thank you for reading! Now me and my Dear Linca *linca waves after kicking the tied up body bag* are having a little...friendly...ish...competition.

Its to see what site brings in more of you! I put my money on...WATTPAD! I believe in you! While Linca believes in Fanfiction...*in background* YOU BET I DO FANFICTION IS GONNA WIN!

*Luke shakes his head* At this moment fanfiction is winning...It has 107 views and Wattpad only has 42...Basically all you have to do is read the story. I know wattpad will win!

*picture fades and Linca appears as Luke is in the background wondering how much money hes gonna lose on this bet*

Hey guys its me! Linca lynx! The main character in this story! Much more important than Luke. Now The man thats dealing with the computer and cameras is also the owner of the place. He just doesn't trust anyone else. And Cinderpeltw2 is allowed a cameo oc!

DISCLAIMER: Bloody7851 aka BewitchingMayham only owns her charaters the story plot and words used by each character.

NOW! Ladies and Gentlemen, Back to the story!

* * *

"what is he doing!" The man yelled out loud grabbing the sides of the computer forcefully. "he's not supposed to be doing that." He said to himself unsure of what to think.

"is he malfunctioning?" He asked himself looking close at the screen. The Luke was taking the defective creature know as Linca Lynx over to the machines. "No...Luke's test were perfect. He can't be malfunctioning ."

The man took a deep in and out. He pushed back away from the computer and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes relaxing his confused mind. "okay lets think about this calmly and maybe I understand this situation" He told himself his hands running through his black hair. It was something he did often when he was frustrated or confused.

"Well Luke was programmed to help any one he thinks needed help." he started saying still running his hands through his hair. "and he has knowledge of anything a normal average human would know and had originally done the same with Linca but... "thats why hes fixing her!"

The man said jumping up his chair falling over behind him. "He is programmed to be like a human so thats why hes fixing her!" he yelled "hes acting human! hes doing what a human would do!" He said laughing. "that means its possible he can really feel emotions!" He said realizing the possibility. "if thats true im gonna be rich!" He yells jumping up and down.

The man falls back sit in his chair. Though he forgets is chair fell down behind him went he jumped up. "oh crap" he mutters realizing this but its to late to stop himself and he falls backwards on top of his fallen chair.

*meanwhile with the animatronics*

The metal creature named Luke paused for a moment hearing the sound of painful screaming that had come from their creator. Luke Lynx shook his head at this. "some people are just morons" he muttered still carrying the female creature named Linca lynx in his metallic arms.

Luke looked at the metal framed creature in his arms and smiles. "don't worry about him. Its just the owner,he hurts himself all the time." he told Linca not caring if she couldn't reply. Luke was just trying to keep the defective calm and showing he that he wouldn't hurt her.

"to be honest he isn't all that smart" Luke said to her almost at the data machine. "the only reason he owns us is because he has money" he said chuckling as they neared the machine he was going for. He glanced down at the creature in his arms. A small turn in the mouth showing she was trying to smile at what he had said.

'Good' Luke thought to himself 'at lest I know I can keep her attention with this stuff'. When both creatures were being created they were not on. Now this female lynx named Linca that rested in his painted animatronic arm. She was going to be worked on while she was in awake mode.

The male lynx didn't know if they felt pain physically or not. Though since they were programmed with human emotions they most likely did. He knew they felt mental pain. Luke had felt this type of pain since he had heard about this defective bot. This pain had only gotten stronger.

He hated to see this other creature like this. Broken...afraid and pure hopeless. He vowed as soon as a defective bot was mentioned. He didn't know why he...felt...like lynx guessed that it was just in his programming.

"I will get you fixed I will not let them scrap you" Luke promised the other lynx. Linca could do nothing but blink at his words. Due to the fact her data was to broken and corrupted it was unreadable. Therefore she had nothing to run on. Her circuits and exoskeleton would not be able to operate without correct commands.

Linca...worried about what would happen. The powerful antagonizing fear of being taken apart and scrapped haunted her 'mind'.

Luke looked at her sort of...sensing...her worry tried to think of something to calm the worried Lynx that rested in his arms.

"you know were considered Third party bots?" Luke told her. "were not made by a big company. Were made by a small,hidden organization." He explained laying the bot under a data machine. He continued talking to keep her focused on him and not the cold metal machine that was turning on,about to lower its needle like machine arms to mess with the circuits in her head.

"these little third party companies are planing to get together and are going to try and one up the bigger companies." Luke said but couldn't stop glancing at the dark appendages lowering from the machine.

Linca noticed this creature that was like her glancing upwards above her. Her vision receptors looked up above her. She quickly noticed the dark and pointed limbs extending from the machine down to her.

Luke made a noise that sounded close to a sigh. "yeah well the machine thats descending now isn't dangerous...I think...its going to fix your data." He told her before she could panic. "trust me i would never put you in a dangerous situation." Luke said.

Linca trusted him. She didn't know why but she did. It was strange but he seemed so comforting. "keep you attention on me and...try...to focus on me." Luke said. "any way as I was saying before we are third party bots." as he explained the whole third party things to her the machine worked on her database sparks flying every now and then but all he could do was wait and keep her calm by talking. Keeping her focus off of the metal machine messing with her 'head'.

"basically after all of us are created the third partys will join together trying to take out the big animatronic companies. Like Freddy Fazbears,Dannie's Dinner and Chuck e Cheese." The male lynx said. (I HAD TOO!)

Linca showed no sign of registering anything he said as the machines metal appendages retracted. Showing that it had completed its repairs and the data was fine and restored.

Luke cautiously waked over to the female lynx hoping what he did had worked.

"L-Linca?" he asked getting no recognition at all. "are you...okay?..."

* * *

Thank you for reading~! AND COMMENT!


	5. Data Diffusion

**Hello its me again...not my characters this time...that was just to over the top creepy...I was stuffed in a bag...Anyway! Thank you all my lovely readers for reading my story! I see all the views and it makes me really happy! I would have never thought that anyone would read this!**

 **Now! All of you who have wanted your oc to cameo will be in this chapter! Thought for now it will only be a mention of them not a big woop de doo its you oc! Im still going through Linca and how she was created and all that stuff.**

 **Also for now there will be no interacting with the normal FNAF charaters. For now its all just OCs. Unless in the much MUCH later chapters I decide to add them in. Though for now I most likely won't other than mentioning the characters and the place.**

 **Also yes the real and completely horrifying Chuck E Cheese will also be further mentioned in this. In fact now as i'm typing this I'm wondering if all these night guards will know each other...**

 **Now if you want to get more active and Helpful with the story I have made a forum on about this. And here is the exact forum URL! Here- forum/Five-nights-at-Freddy-s-and-more/186412/ -ereH.**

 **Before you asked yes I typed the word 'Here' backwards the second time. Now with Linca's and Luke's bet I will update the results in the next chapter.**

 **I am also trying to get this chapter up to atlest 2000 words due to the fact I feel that my chapters are much to short. So I'll try to update more and write longer chapters. Thought since i'm writing longer chapters it will take longer for them to be updated. I will also start writing my older story 'Tick Tock...goes the clock...' so please also look out for that!**

 **SO with out further A-DO HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Linca?..." The male animatronic Lynx asked even thought he had only known this other creature for about 20 minutes. He was worried about her. Luke hoped that the strange dark appendaged machine had fixed her AI and her data board.

He watched not taking his yellow optical orbs off of her.

Slowly but surely her dull off retinas 'lit' back up. She blinked once. Her left eye was a too bright yellow. While her other eye was a dark miscolored green one.

Commands and Data of all sorts filled her AI mind.

Linca slowly...,but hesitantly,...moved one of her triple jointed arms. Amazed by this she moved her other multi jointed arm. Feeling her body's weight on them she pushed herself up.

She wobbled for a few moments before balancing.

"looks like it worked Linca" A voice said from beside her. She turned her head to face it. It was the animatronic lynx named Luke. The one who had saved her. Unlike her Luke was a brighter colored lynx. A correct tanish yellow. He had Beautiful paintwork and correct framework unlike her.

"H-how d-do y-y-you k-k-k-know m-my n-name?" she asked both of them in shock at her speaking."the words were shaky and she was stuttering. Even so it didn't matter,she was talking!.

"I..."Luke started off but his words trailed off lost in amazement. That was in till her simple gaze looking at him turned into an annoyed and hateful death glare.

"um well I heard the workers talking about 'Linca the Lynx' and how they were going to scrap you to make this Linda Lynx..." he explained quickly so she would stop glaring at him.

Even thought she had just gotten her straight it seemed that her AI quickly picked a personality that it liked.

Linca blinked and looked back down and to herself. "T-t-their s-s-s-still gonna s-s-s-scrap me y-you k-k-know that r-r-right?" she asked her voice still not settled.

Luke looked at her questioningly tilting his robotic head to the side ever so slightly. "why do you say that? Your data is fixed so you should be fine." he said. "I don't see why they would scrap you after all the work thats been put into you"

Linca seemed about to say something but Luke stopped her. Some how knowing what she was going to say. "Yes yes your metal work isn't exactly right but its close enough for them." Luke said

"even thought I was made two days ago I already know that they won't get rid of you. All they worry about is money. And if they scrap you they will lose a large amount of money." He explained to other metal animatronic lynx.

"I s-s-see" Linca said nodding slightly understanding. She blinked once and looked down at the floor questioningly. She then looked at Luke who was standing beside the machine. "s-standing..." she muttered quietly to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at her confused for a moment before understanding. "oh yes...You need to learn how to walk" he said.

"b-but s-s-shouldn't that be in m-my d-d-data f-f-f-files?" Linca asked now she was confused as the male lynx chuckled at this. "is w-what is s-s-s-said funny?" she asked in a almost threatening matter.

He instantly stopped laughing. "no! of course not!" he said quickly shaking his head.

"its just that yes you have the right commands to walk but your body has never walked." he said. "therefore who knows how your body will react to moving like that."

Luke help out his hands "you want to see what happens?" he asked the female. She looked at the robotic hand he held out then to him. He seemed trustworthy and...warm...

She slowly but hesitantly took the held out hands he was offering. He smiled at this.

"now slowly move your legs to the ground" He told her. Linca looked down and her multi jointed legs. They were like her arms. They had way to many joins in them.

"Linca..." The male lynx said and she looked up at him. "your fine it doesn't matter how you look or act. Who cares if your a little different?!" he asked " Being normal and perfect and dull,your just one with the crowd..." he said sighing "but if their unique like you then your never lost in a crowd everyone will see you and know you" Luke told her.

She blinked unable to respond to what the male animatronic had said to her.

"now take my hands" Luke said. Linca Nodded and started to reach out one of her arms towards his hand. "now the other hand" Luke said as he took both of her hands. She slowly slid off of the metal table her feet hitting the ground.

Instantly she started to wobble her multiple joints bending not used to the pressure of standing. "I-i can't this" Linca said already giving up on this. "yes you can" Luke said helping her stand up. "your doing much better than I did the first time I tried to use my legs." Luke said to her. " I fell so many times and I couldn't get up on my own so I had to pull my self up using tables and other objects." he said and chuckled.

"once I couldn't find anything so I had to drag myself across the room." He said and looked at her "at lest you won't be that bad" He told her and she laughed."wow that sounds hilarious wish I could have seen that" He smiled. He had succeeded in on of his goals. She blinked at his expression. "w-why are y-you l-l-looking a-at m-m-me l-l-l-like that?" she asked him.

"No reason!" he said quickly shaking his head. "come on lets just get you walking." He muttered and Linca looked at Luke puzzled but didn't question.

He taught her the basics of walking and she picked up quite fast. Soon she was standing by herself and could walk a few steps with out falling.

"I-i thing i g-got it this time" she said walking forward her walking only a bit wobbly. Luke smiled. "im surprised you were able to do that is so little time." Luke said. you would have thought that she would need weeks to be able to walk physically because of how many joints her metal legs had.

"how m-many t-times d-did y-y-y-you f-f-fall down w-when y-y-y-you w-were l-l-l-learning?" Linca asked Luke her voice still stuttering incompletely as she stumbled a bit. "a lot...much more that you have." he said keeping a close eye on her ready to spring into action if needed. "thought soon I got the hang of it" The male robotic lynx added to his previous words. "after a while it became easy and more of a natural habit." Luke told her as she continued to practice her walking.

She walked forward a lot less wobbly than before and it seemed easier to move like this. "I think I know what you mean" the female animatronic lynx said to him for once not stuttering and Luke smiled at this.

"I can tell you seem to be doing a whole lot better that before" Luke said. Linca looked over to him. "r-r-really!?" asked in a similar tone to the one of a kid that had been told it could have all the candy it wanted. (not that anyone was ever really allowed to do that) He chuckled at this and nodded. "yes you've made much progress since you first started trying to walk."

"In honesty i'm jealous " Luke told the lynx as he crossed his animtronic arms together. He leaned against on of the walls seeing that she had gotten the hang of it with out falling much. "W-why?" Linca asked him looking over at him.

"well you have barely fallen and I fell around a thousand times" He said. "that sounds a little over dramatic" Linca said to him doubting that he had could have fallen a thousand times.

"Well it seemed like I fell that many times" he said a bit sad that he didn't get as far as she did so soon. Linca rolled her miscolored orbs as he closed his. She smirked at him knowing this would be the perfect time to strike her attack.

Haveing good enough control over her body after the hour of practice she quickly ducked away without a sound when Luke wasn't looking at her. She was quiet and quick. Stalking her...'pray'... quietly just like the animal she had been based of of.

"linca?" Luke asked opening back up his golden optical orbs. He looked around when she had been. She was no were to be seen.

Panic quickly spread through out him. "oh lord Linca were did you go?" he muttered looking behind random objects of all sizes to find out were she had run off too.

 ***meanwhile in the security room***

"okay okay! I just can't do this!" the man yelled standing up backing way from the old computer. He was seeing all that was going on. "okay so The freaking Luke lynx fixed the Linca one! And he was teaching her how to move...or something like that!" He said clearly panicking.

"Oooooooooooooh man ooooooooooooooooh man! What is going on?!" he yelled outloud his hands tugging on his hair. "I don't know whats wrong with them!" The man yelled. "I hate this so much right now" he said outloud.

"They must be malfunctioning right!?" He leaned against the back wall. "i hate my life so much..." he said he looked back at the computer the screen showing what was going on with the 'Malfuctioning' animatronics.

"why is she stalking him?" he asked seeing the female in a predator like mode that was hunting its prey.

 ***meanwhile with ze Animatronics***

Luke Lynx didn't see or hear the female...that is intill she jumped and tackled him from behind.

"linca where are yo-AHHHH!" he started to say but shreiked as some one pounced on him from behind pinning him to the ground.

"got ya!" said a laughing female voice in his ears. It was Linca..."LINCA! YOU SCARED THE LIVEING DAY LIGHT OUT OF ME!" he yelled as linca rolled off in a laughing fit on the floor. "oh my gosh oh my gosh" (i used gosh so I did not offend anyone) "you should have seen your face!" she yelled laughing on the floor. "and you screamed like a little female human child!" she said her laughter not stopping as Luke stood up slightly embarrassed .

Luke Lynx made a sound similar to the sound of clearing ones throat. "so I see that you are able to control your movements now." and she nodded her laughter settling down as she sat up. "yeah I think I got the hang of it" the female lynx said to him. "good" he muttered holding out a hand to help her up.

Linca took his hand and he pulled her up easy due to the fact of Linca's light exoskeleton frame. "non the less that was a show work of fine hunting like skills" Luke said and Linca smiled she would have blushed if she was a human. "thanks" she muttered.

There was an awkward silence...

"so um are there more third party bots like us?" Linca asked Luke trying to get the awkward silence to go away. "oh of course! at the other third party factories. I have a friends named Hunter he's a black hawk designed animatronic. He and the others of his facility are often brought here due to the fact we are the main hideout...thing." he said not know what to call it.

"theres also Luna she's a grey wolf like animatronic. Thought her voice box is messed up so shes mute. When she tries to talk,the sound she makes really hurts my ears." He told her.

"then theres another Wolf named sea but she's more of a icy blue" Luke said to his female counter part. "sounds like they sure like wolves" she muttered as he went down the list.

"yeah they do" Luke said. "well its almost daylight so We should enter sleep mode." he said and she looked at him confused. He shook his head and chuckled "follow me" he said taking her hand and leading her somewere.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! And I hope I got to all your OCS! BYE!**


	6. Friends in crates

**OKAY OKAY! The last part in my last chapter was not suppose to sound negative! IT WASN'T NEGATIVE! Luke just took Linca to were she could safely power down! NOT WHAT YOU ONE COMMENTER (don't think I spelled that right)SAID! NOTHING LIKE THAT! NOTHING! Now! umm the tally for Linca and Luke's bet!**

 **Fanfiction is still winning! It has almost three hundred views! Wattpad only has 88 veiws... Sorry Luke...soooooooooo...Check out my new story! Its called Me and my dog Scrappytrap...yeah I know it sounds stupid but its not. I loved writing that first chapter! I hope you all read it and like it too.**

 **Now I would like to say I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I've had so much going on and now I have to study for exams! ACK! Its all very frustrating and annoying,but i'm going to try to keep updating as much as my lazy self can.**

 **Btw me and my wonderful friend Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft will be making a FNAF and Kingdom Hearts crossover with Sora and Roxas as the main characters.**

 **Also...PLEASE READ 'Me and my dog Scrappytrap' PLEASE PLEASE READ IT!**

 **Now I also hope you like THIS story...and well yeah here it is!**

* * *

Luke the male golden lynx showed her a safe place she could power down for the day. It was by a back room were the workers wouldn't look for her...hopefully... Linca thanked him and powered off and he smiled at her"stranger things happen all the time to everyone..." he muttered as he walked back to the spot the workers left him the other day.

The metal lynx glaced back at his blueish friend and smiled once more. " strange things indeed...now whats going to happen to this place..." he said in a puzzled but mannor smiling. "strange so strange mysterious..." he muttered softly before he deactivated himself...

*meanwhile with man"

The dark haired man rubbed his chin as he listened to another on a white house like phone. "well i think we have to room for them" he said closing his eyes for a moment. "yes I'll see to it that there safe." he muttered to the other man. "if you go ahead and start bringing them over now they should be here tonight." He told the other man spinning around in his chair. "the cops won't see you if you send 'em through the hidden road." the man said running a hand through his hair in a quick manner.

"yes take the black truck of course!"he said shocked the man on the phone suggested different. "its the fastest and it will hide you in the dark till you get to the secret path!" He slammed the phone down not caring if he had broken the freaking thing. "god! I work with stupid people!" the man yelled frustrated with everything that was going on.

Apparently one of the machines had over heated do to being over worked and started a fire at one of his other factories. Luckily do to the fact the bots had been made of just metal and circuits they didn't burn with the plant...

Thought it was complementary and utterly necessary to get the bots our of the place before cops came to investigate the place and if they saw the bots...all his work would go down the drain... Now due to this it just put more on his already full plate... He already was getting a shipment of two other animatronics tonight now he had to make room for three more! "why can things never go according to plan?!" the Man asked out loud sighing and plopped down into his spiny computer chair. "last night I saw those two Lynxes move and talk about as if they were real living and breathing creatures! Now the old factory had burned down and left him with three or four animatronics to find a place to keep then so the cops wouldn't find out about there little secrete. If they did it would bring the whole operation down.

"so Hunter,Luna,Sea...a hawk and two wolves." he muttered. He had bought all three of these from other third party creators. Yeah sure they were a bit worn down but the price was cheap! Buying them was a REALLY good move to save money. That meant more money for him to keep. Also to save money he hired his daughter to look after the animtronics! Meaning he wouldn't have to pay her much at all! If he could pay her nothing he would make that happen...but sadly due to legal stuff he had to pay her minimum wage atlest. Stupid child labor laws...Making him pay his daughter! I mean come on!

He looked out the office window looking down at his machines running and working. He smiled this machine was creating a master piece! His first work Linca was a total and completely utter waste! She was dark blue almost black! She had way to many joints and misscolored eyes. She had a bright yellow one that he could understand why it was like that but dark green!? How did the machine ever make that up? Her teeth and hands also seemed to be a little too sharp...but no matter He'll just put covers on the female lynx's arms and make sure the future kids don't see them.

Linca was supposed to be his first master piece...It was horrifying to see all the money he had wasted on her...well...intill last night when the male lynx Luke -his other master piece - some how moved on his own and had fixed the female version of himself.

What he witnessed last night was strange...They seemed to act and think like a human being. He saw the looks that luke had looked at the defective lynx. He seemed to be watching over her not wanting anything to happen to her. Strange was Luke falling for his other animatronic linca? all he could do was wait and watch.

If so that wasn't a bad thing. For the future Diner he had to have atlest two of his to be programmed to 'love' each other. And if all went according to us future plans he had to set up. And if they already started to do this own who was he to judge? It saved him money! that was always a good thing. Well for him it was atlest. "if you told me years ago this would happen to me... I would have laughed at you and called you a lair." The dark haired man told himself laughing a bit.

He opened the blue office door by the golden handle gently opening it. "I should go tell the workers'' he said as he walked out shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

*Meanwhile*

The two lynxes were put in a back room for safe keeping. The minimum wage workers didn't put them in there like they should have. They had literally just thrown the two expensively made lynxes into the old dark and dusty room. Apparently they didn't care how they were put into there. Even if they were in a sort weird position.

(warning...Awkwardness is coming)

Luke's marvelous golden eyes flickered on. He instantly tried to sit up seeing his current strange setting changement. Wait...why couldn't he sit up? He looked at his chest. A certain dark blue female lynx was tossed on him. "um L-Linca?" he asked pushing her a bit trying to get her to get out of sleep mode. She muttered something and yawned her multicolored eyes flickering on. Not realizing her position she looked around confused "where are we?" she asked looking down on him...

Wait?...She jumped off him quickly "oh my lord I am so so sorry!" she said trying not to be too loud as she covered her mouth. "its okay its not your fault for being...well for being were you were..." he said. If they could blush both of them would be as bright as a lobster.

Silence sat between them after this. Both Entirely embarrassed about what had just happened.

"sooooo..." Luke said uncomfortably not sure what to say. "yep..." Linca replied in the same state as her male counter part.

Then they heard the sound of some commotion going on outside. Apparently something had arrived. Luke stood up and quickly went to the door to look out the small and smudgy round window on the door. "interesting Seems like somethings been delivered" Luke said. "what do you mean?" the Metal dark blue lynx asked tilting her head ever so slightly to the left side. "I think the 'boss man' ordered other animatronics" He said watching the workers bring in the crates.

"why would he order them? I thought he made them" Linca asked now confused. Luke sighed at this shaking his head. "Well like I said before there are other Third parties and he probably bought them from a smaller third party." the male lynx explained to Linca as she nodded now getting it. "that makes sense" she said. "but why would he?" Linca asked and Luke shrugged "I don't know to be honest,he has us and the others at the other factory...I don't see why he needs more of us" Luke said.

*out side of the storage room*

"okay everyone listen up! I'm only gonna say this once!" the boss man said after the two employees put the crates off the the side. "our old factory in Wilson (Thats were I live!) has burn down..." He said and silent mutters of conversation echoed through the groups. "so the Bots that were made there are being shipped here tonight!"

"were are we going to put all of them?!" asked one of the younger workers He had messy blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. If you looked at them long enough you could get lost in them. It was like getting lost in a stormy but dazzling ocean. The dark haired boss man sighed rubbing the back of his sore neck. "Im not sure were we'er gonna put them but we'll think if something. "in the meantime just put them in back."He told them all. "now all of you! Back to work!" he yelled and they scattered tripping over each other to get to their stations not wanting to face the boss if they weren't at there station at time.

"what utter and complete morons" The dark haired man muttered shaking his head. "why did I even hire any of them?" the man asked himself wishing and wondering why had he hired so many useless men. Half of them rarely did anything at all. "now that I think about it if I fired most of these men I would save a lot of money and still be able to keep this place running easily." he told himself as He walked back up to his office.

*inside the storage room*

"well that is interesting" Luke said walking away from the old door window and sat down on a old and small box. "It's been I while since i've seen them" Luke the metal lynx said while his simular but deffective female counterpart looked at him confused. "who are 'they'?" Linca questioned tilting her head ever so slightly to the right. "its the three other animatronics I told you about last time after got your data all fixed up" he said explaining something to her once again. "oh okay I see" she said nodding.

They heard the sounds of some sort of four wheeled vehicle pull up and beep its horn. Due to there close ability's that the very animal they were based off of. "and It sounds like there already here" Luke said looking out the small window near the top of the old metal door. Linca couldn't help but notice the happy smile on his face as he watched the three un-scheduled animatronic vist. She like this look...she liked it when Luke looked happy. Only three more hours till the boss let the workers out. The they could go exploring.

For three hours they sat,'slept', thinking and daydreaming. A Loud bell rung and Luke smiled. "what is that!?" Linca asked the sound ringing in her hearing detectors. "that means the workers can go" he said holding out his hand to her and she took it. "now its time to show you to my friends" he said pulling her up by her defective arm.


	7. Break the Crate!

**Hello everyone! This is one of your main characters Linca lynx! Im sorry to say that the author of this story is a bit...busy at the moment...Hehehe...Anyway Thank you for reading so much! I would have never thought that the story would even get this far!**

 **Anyway this story will take a dark turn in the future so that a heads up for you guys. This chapter will introduce a lot of new characters of mine and yours. I hope you guys find it suitable for your ocs.**

 **Now we must say that we are sorry that we haven't introduced your ocs officially but in this chapter thats what it's all about! Now the crates were your ocs. We will introduce the other characters after yours. Now Luke do the disclaimer**

 **Why do I have to do it?**

 **Because I asked you too.**

 **That doesn't mean I have to do it,but just to get along with the story i'll do it**

 **Disclaimer: Bloody7851,aka, BewitchingMayham does not own FNaF! if she did she would not be writing fanfics about it! Now here is the chapter.**

* * *

The male lynx opened the door slowly peaking out to see if any of the workers were still there. His golden optical orbs scanned the place for human lifeforms. "I don't sense anyone I think were good." Luke said glancing at his dark colored female companion.

"Lets go" Luke said slipping out of the door true to his animal like nature that he was based off of. Linca followed after him after glancing at the camera beside the door.

The Lynx found her male counter part looking at the three worn down crates. "It shouldn't be hard to get then out by the looks of it the crates are already broken and worn enough" he muttered silently. It was shocking that Linca could even hear what he had said.

"they are most likely they have been deactivated temporarily so they won't break out of their holdings." Luke explained to the dark colored lynx.

"hey Luke how do you know so much about all this? You were made just a few days before me right? " the female asked.

"well yes but when I was created my data had not gotten messed up like yours had." He examined the edge of a crate looking for a possible way to break it open. "I was programmed every bit of knowledge they could cram into my data bored basically" He said to Linca who was watching him as he explained.

"now you" Luke said his index finger pointing at the female. "were supposed to be programmed like I was. except due to a electrical surge the machines that put us together messed up with you. So no data was but into you in till the other days."He said referring to when he had technically saved her from being scrapped.

"Unlike mind it only gave you a bit more basic data and not any worldly knowledge " Luke said. basically Linca was like a toddler,unknowing about the world and what it could do. If left alone she could be of real danger to herself and others. That part was actually almost equal to giving a knife to a psychopathic killer and expect him to just stand there and do nothing.

The gold lynx glanced back at the dark blueish black lynx who was watching him closely her tail flickering behind her. She had a smile on her face as she followed all his movements with her two miscolored but enchanting eyes.

"so you said you knew some of these animatronics?" Linca asked tilting her head to the side. "Well yes,They were originally created here after I was long before I found out about you" He said and chuckled. Linca blinked her eyes. The words 'Long before I found you echoing in her head. Luke said he was only made days after her... How long was she out then? Days? Weeks? Months? or even Years?...

His next words knocked her out of her worried and confused thoughts. "The owner of us aka 'The Boss' whenever he watched us we would go and freak him out It was Hilarious! I'm surprised we didn't send him to an early grave"

Linca furrowed her optical ridge at this confused once again at something else. "what does 'Send him to an early grave' mean" she asked clearly bemused by the words that he had used in his sentence. Luke rubbed the back of his head with his metal arm. "um well...I'll explain later" He said not knowing how exactly to word that it meant they almost killed the man. Who knew how she would react to words like that?

After all she was still unstable. It was very possible that the tiniest wrong word could send her off.

"Fine,Fine..." the Female lynx mumbled crossing her arms annoyed just a bit... "this man you talk about... Does he still watch us?,and if hes the 'Boss man' why is he watching us and not one of the workers?" Linca asked her Questions going into quite the jumble as she tilted her head to the other side curiously. A habit or as some say a 'Tick' that she has seemed to developed.

Luke chuckled at this. Linca once again not understanding. Why he was laughing, or chuckling in this case. She narrowed her eyes at him something she found out that made him stop laughing.

He stopped quickly as soon as he saw this. Her eyes turning dark and angry glaring at him. This simple thing struck fear in him that he hadn't felt in a while. Fear that she could rip him apart without a second thought or care.

Yes it was just a glare and she was physically threatening him at all but still...It was terrifying to him. Anyone in his place would have felt the same towards this.

"okay um... Yes He still does watch us. He watches us due to the fact that he doesn't trust anyone at all with us or his secrete... the only reason the workers are allowed it know is due to that... well basically hes black mailing them" He said answering all her questions.

"And before you ask blackmailing some one is the act of making threats to someone that, unless they do as you demand, you will reveal private or embarrassing information about them." He said getting the exact definition off of a 'dictionary' that they had stuffed into his data board.

"so basically if they don't keep the secrete of this place. He can get them in trouble with the cops by telling information that can go against him?" The blueish lynx asked for confirmation from her counterpart and her nodded to her.

Thought he was surprised she had gotten it that quick. He smiled a bit at this. Just the other day she was not moving and broken. Now... Now she was quick, alert , curious and,...well beautiful...

He shook his head. Why was he thinking such thoughts? Since fixing her it seemed as if his circuits and wires were sending electrical chills through out him. What was this? He wondered in his head glancing at Linca who was counting seconds as they went by. She seemed to find it fun and amusing. Why? Well that he would probably never know to be honest. He sighed silently to himself turning back to the crate labeled Hunter.

He smirked. If he couldn't find the opening of the crate...He would just have to smash it open. "Oh Hunter is sooooooooooooo gonna hate me after this." He said laughing to himself.

"Fifty six, Fifty seven" the female counted as she wondered how many numbers she could count up to for some random reason. " Fifty eight, Fifty nine, Sixt-" she was cut of by a loud banging smashing sound that made her jump and stop her counting covering her face as bits and pieces of wood and other bits flew threw the air in random directions.

"What the H*ll?!"(censored for younger readers) She heard a unknown male voice say her face still covered as Luke laughed loudly that it echoed through out the whole factory.

"Oh my god that was hilarious! You should have seen your face!" Luke said wrapping his metal arms around his self. His mechanical sides hurting due to the pressure of sound his laugh created.

Linca uncovered her face finally looking at the destructive scene as shock hit her with what she saw.

In front of her on the ground was another one of...what was it...Oh yes! It was another animatronic. He seemed to be based off a bird of some sorts. Most likely a hawk. Black feathers covered his metal frame. He blinked his sharp blue eyes and glared at Luke. "I swear I'm going to kill you!" the bird 'growled' at him. This bird seemed to a bit worn down and a bit broken. But it seemed Luke payed no mind to that. "Oh come on Hunter that was Hilarious! You would have done the same thing to me!" Luke said to the hawk who's name was apparently Hunter.

Hunter thought for a moment then nodded. "true you have a point" He said sighing as he stood up stretching. The sound of metal slightly groaning being heard.

"so whats all the-" He said while stretching but stopped once he saw Linca looking at him confused and curiously at the same time. Hunter blinked his icy blue eyes at the female lynx. "Luke...care to explain who this is?" He asked looking at the miscolored,defective box who had tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"Oh! sorry almost forgot" Luke said smiling. "Hunter this is Linca Lynx. Aka the one we heard the workers talking about but never could find." He said the last part more quite like hoping if Linca did hear she didn't take it offensively or question it. "Linca" Luke said looking at the female smiling. "this is Hunter Hawk" he told her. "hes a good friend of mine."

"Nice too meet you Linca Lynx" Hunter said to her holding out an feathered hand to her. The female lynx blinked looking at the hand for a moment before taking his hand hesitatingly and shaking it softly.

"now if you'll excuse me" the Hawk said to her and she nodded. Hunter then procided to wack Luke upside the head. "Thats for tossing the crate on the floor...With me in it!" he said as Luke rubbed the back of his head. "okay okay! Maybe tossing you on the ground wasn't the best idea... But it was the most hilarious!" The lynx said laughing once more as Linca watched utterly confused of the situation. Not understanding that they were joking with one another.

"come on you have to help me open up Luna and Sea. I don't think I'll survive if i break theirs open like I did yours." Luke said shivering to how the two wolves would act if he broke their crates open. He cringed. That wouldn't have ended well.

"yeah then we would have to say good by to you forever... Not exactly a bad thing" Hunter said causing Luke to wack him in the shoulder. "really?!" Hunter asked putting a feathered hand on his shoulder causing Linca to see sharp talons on his digits -fingers- . She winced thinking about what they could do in a fight.

She didn't want to think about it. "come on Linca we have to go get the others." Luke called breaking her out of her trace motioning with his arm for her to follow.

"c-c-coming!" She said stuttering and shaking her head. As she caught up to them. Luke smiled at her "you remember what I told you yesterday about the two wolves?" He asked and Linca nodded too him. "what did I tell you about them?" Luke asked.

"umm...You said Sea was the Icy blue one and she likes to play her viollin." She said as her male counterpart nodded listening. "and Luna is the other one. You said her voice box was messed up so she can't talk"

Luke smiled and nodded to her "good I'm glad you remembered. Its really going to help you later on" He said as Linca beamed like a kid that had just been praised for staying on green ,or spelling all their spelling words correctly.

What they didn't see was a shadow watching them tilting its head. _"interesting..."_ the shadow muttered. It seemed to be a rabbit like based on its out line. _"how very interesting Valcoiry and Rena will love this''_ the shadow smiled. As it slithered back to its place in the darkness.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Btw I would like to shout out to Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft and Kimmi-rin-kira on and Lachie on Wattpad for Supporting me! And please check out their stories! They are all really good writers and I love them all to bits (doctor who reference. What companion said something similar to that? It was one of the tenth doctors companions)**

 **I'm Bloody7851 aka BewitchingMayham and i'm going to bed! See ya!**


	8. Broken Oblivion

**ey guys whats up! My name of course is yours truly Bloody7851 Aka BewitchingMayham!**

 **Nice to see you all! NOW! I will be trying to update more often now that I have some -the clue is some- free time! Now MY new oc's well...some of them may seem like copies of the normal Five nights at Freddy's game. WELL THEY ARE, they are made to one up the others so they have to.**

 **Also for warning This chapter may get a little...I don't know romancey?...Not between Linca and Luke if thats what your wondering just between two...other characters!...**

 **Also! (i say also a lot!) Before someone ask the title of this chapter is in reference to Kingdom Hearts! Please go to my profile and check out the story Five nights and Keyblades. Its a FNAF and Kingdom Hearts crossover. My friend Icy is just awesome for writing it with me and she is a great writer. Also I want to shout out to Kimmi-rin-kira On fanfiction! Check their work out they are just so awesome! Freaking stories made me cry SO may TIMES!**

 **Now lets go into this chapter that I don't know what to name as I am typing this so I don't reveal too much about the sadnes- I MEAN Happiness that will happen! eh... Got to do that better next time...**

 **DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FNAF! OR YOUR OCS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE CHARACTERS ACTIONS!**

* * *

The shadow shook his head as he glided carefully along the bland and unpainted wall. "the lest they could do would be to add some color into this place" The rabbit shadow muttered disappointed at the place. "this is really a let down,I thought it would be better than this." It turned down a corner heading of an storage room.

"But I suppose most of the 'Boss's' as those workers said...Spends all his money into building his animatronics." he muttered stopping at the metal grey door that held the secretes in the storage room locked away from everyone else.

"and even the doors are boring" The shadow rabbit said looking at the door.

He smiled to himself after a moment. Beyond that door was a priceless diamond among useless things. Well at lest things that weren't as precious as the diamond that held his entire admont of affection.

"Hurry up and get in here Randy! We know your just standing at the door again" A female voice from inside said. The shadow rolled the eyes at the female voice that sounded annoyed and a tiny bit worried. This was not the diamond,or at lest not his diamond anyway.

The shadow slipped under the metal door. Appearing on the other side. In the room was an deactivated white rabbit and a strange human looking animatronic that was colored black and white and seemed to be a dancer of some sorts. The shadow frowned making his way to the deactivated animatronic before seeping into it.

The feeling of coldness hit him as he reconnected with his body. He muttered something under his breath as his eyes flicked on. His eyes were a dark shade of blue that went nicely with him. "ugh that part is just always displeasing" he muttered shivering trying to get the feeling of cold away. "you were out of your body for to long again Randy... You know that you don't act... well when your out for too long." the humanoid animatronic said her voice showing she was disipointed in him.

"yeah yeah wheres Rena?" He asked worrying more about this Rena than what she had to say to him the humanoid sighed. "you always ask that" She muttered smirking at him. His blue eyes narrowed at the female "Valcoiry is there something you have yet to tell me?" he asked.

Valcoiry chuckled "just wait you'll see" Her purple eyes gazing at something behind him. "what are you looki-" Before the white rabbit was able to finish his sentence and turn around white arms wrapped around him attempting to tackle him and knock him to the ground. "aw man It didn't work..." said another female voice from behind him that sounded disappointed in its self. This was his precious diamond.

"how many times are you going to try that Rena?" the white rabbit asked turning around to a disappointed animatronic. She was a rabbit just like he was but instead of white she was a light gray and had a large black spot around her right eye.

"Humpf" She muttered crossing her arms. Rena had been trying what It seemed to be forever trying to surprise jump him. Thought ever time she tried she ended up failing. She plopped down on an old metal box as she kept her arms crossed. "I really thought that I could got you this time!" She said in an upset matter.

The white rabbit sat down next to her. "Hey you might not have knocked me down but you did suprise me!" He said trying to cheer her up. Her Light blue eyes looked up at him. "Really?" she asked and Randy nodded. "Yes really". The grey rabbit smiled at this. "You did sound pretty serious when you were threatening Valcoiry" She said to the other rabbit. "Of course! I really thought she did something to you! I was worried". Rena smiled and hugged him as she nuzzled his soft fur.

" And thats why I love you Randy" she said to him. The humanoid watched this scene rolling her eyes at him. "okay you two break it up before one thing leads to another" Valcoiry said in not so serious matter. "you remember what happened last time correct?" She asked the two rabbits chuckling to her self as they tried to think of how to reply.

" So Randy what did you find out?" Valcoiry asked looking at the white rabbit while she took one of her fingers and pushed her black fiber 'hair' behind an human like ear.

"well I found out about some of the other animatronics here" Valcoiry nodded "go on" she said. "well apparently the two that were made here are two feline type bots, Liberian lynxes I believe. One female,one male. The female seems to be quite defective while the male seems to be operating on his programming correctly" He told the dancer.

"Interesting" Valcoiry muttered crossing her long legs. The left leg was pitch black and the right one was snowy white. "any other animatronics here?" She asked the rabbit. "Yes! There is a black hawk named hunter and based off what I have heard they are going to open two more crates that contain two wolfs.".

Valcoiry sighed "well isn't that just great?" She said apparently not very happy. "just more for us to have to deal with" The human looking animatronic said standing up. "what to do,what to do?" she muttered to herself pacing back and forth the two rabbits watching her do so.

"We could always just talk to them" Rena suggested her head resting on Randy's shoulder. "you think we can just go out there and everything be all peachy and keen?" the dancer asked. "its not going to be as easy as that " She stopped her pacing her feet in the third position that a ballerina would use. "but you are correct... we will have to confront them sooner or later. " The female grumbled before quickly spinning around going into a fourth position her expression turning dark.

"R-Randy... shes in f-f-f-forth position now" The grey rabbit muttered gripping onto her white colored counter part. There was a certain thing about the one that seemed to lead them. The positions she was doing went from One to Seven. The angrier or more annoyed she got. The higher she went up in the different positions.

Rena buried her face into Randy's fur not wanting to see the outcome of her friend's temper. "Why are we even here hum?! We were fine where we were before! NOW WHERE STUCK IN THIS PLACE" she said twirling around rather elegantly and gracefully going in to her fifth position as she held down a growl in her throat.

"NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY-" Valcoiry started to yell but was cut off by the sight that she saw. Rena was the most harmed of them. Her past life wasn't exactly the prettiest. The dance stopped her anger rant. She went back to fourth position then third,second and first. She looked at the still frightened grey bunny hiding against Randy who looked worried for his companion looked up at Valcoiry his face saying there was nothing none of them could do at the moment about him. She nodded sadly understanding before going back to her spot.

She had messed up again... like she always seemed to do. The humanoid animatronic sighed blinking as she looked at the large metal door. How she wished they could get through it...

*meanwhile with Linca, Luke and Hunter*

Linca followed along carefully often making stops at random places and looking at something. So Luke would constantly look back every five seconds to see if she was behind them.

"good her legs seem to beholding up" Luke muttered glancing at the curious female animatronic behind him. He was still surprised she was able to walk with all the extra joints she had in her limbs. With the possibility of her falling down as any given time made him extra alert.

"why do you keep looking back at her like that?" Hunter the black Hawk asked his friend as they walked down the hall. "what? Oh! well i'm just worried about her extra joints... they could cause her to fall at any given moment" He said once again looking back in the female who seemed to be counting once more for some strange reason.

Luke shook his head and faced back forward as the black Hawk looked at him with one side of his optical ridge raised. "whats that face for?" the lynx asked. Hunter smirked "your falling hard you know that?" He asked a now bemused Luke. "what are you talking about?" He asked once again glancing at the one behind them to make sure she was still there.

"thats what i'm talking about. Ever since you woke me up you have been looking back there at her every five seconds. " Hunter said. "admit it you've got feeling for her."

"What!? I don't! We just meant yesterday!" the male lynx said rather loudly. "okay one OW! I do have sensitive sound enablers, Two It doesn't matter when you meant her. I can tell you like her by the way your acting". Luke rolled his eyes at his friend. "Its not like that at all" He said hearing Linca say the numbers "eighty seven, eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety!" He smiled at her enthusiasm at just getting to ninety.

"Oh yeah you Totally don't have a crush on her" Hunter said sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. "Just shut up" Luke mumbled a bit embarrassed at the things Hunter had said. The thing was, did he he really like Linca? Or was it just due to that she was a lynx like him? He sighed. Would he ever really know?

"One hundred two, One hundred three, One hundred four..." He heard the female count behind him with every step she took. Putting one foot in front of the other like she was walking across the high wire of a circus . Luke chuckled at this simple act. "oh Linca your something you know that? You really are something..." He said softly to himself as they walked on slowly. "Come on Linca were almost there!" He called behind him to her.

Linca Lynx looked up stopping her strange and unnormal habit of counting she had created. "Coming!" She said back catching up with the Hawk and male lynx. "hey Hunter is it?" The female questioned after a moment her animatronic head looking at the black hawk and he nodded. "Why were you all the way down there... and why are these ones over here?" She asked her head tilting to the left ever so slightly.

"Its...complicated" Hunter said saying nothing more.


	9. All Accounted For

**Lol hey everyone this Is Bloody7851 aka BewitchingMayham! Thank you for reading this far! Its a real honor to have you all reading! And I would Like to say I am so sorry for the bad quality of my writing. I'm not exactly able to really detail it enough due to the limited time I have to do it. I also am finally working with Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft on my Kingdom Hearts crossover! Go read her stories! and the story we'er working on together! She is a really great person read her stories and review. Anyway lets go to this chapter.**

 **WARNING: Will be short!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FNAF JUST MY THEORIES AND OCS!**

* * *

"um...why did I listen to my father and work here?!" A female voice said whimpering. This female was the boss's daughter.

"I am so stupid to believe this wasn't going to be scary!" she said. At the moment she was hiding under the brown and black computer desk her father was using the other night.

"Calm down Emily everything is going to be fine" She told herself trying to calm down slowly but probably not surely.

The girl named Emily had long red hair and brown eyes. Her outfit was a normal blue security guard uniform. Well accept the hat,which she was clutching to her chest right now as she tried not to hyperventilate or pass out... again..."

Now why was the girl hiding under the table? She had seen the male lynx stand up and knock over one of the other crates.

She whimpered once more her arms around her knees as she rocked herself back and forth her teeth chattering. She couldn't help being scared. This place was creepy enough on the rare occasions she came during the day. And the fact of it being dark made it nine thousand times worse!

"I want to go home!" She cried out as she whined softly like a small sad puppy would.

"Note to self... NEVER TRUST MY FATHER!" She yelled burring her face in her legs not noticing the figures two that stood in the doorway watching her.

"Rose what should we do with her?" A male voice whispered to one of the others. "hum... well my dear I don't think she poses a threat... And I doubt she'll come out from under there so she won't be in the way either." A female voice quietly said back.

"agreed... lets go and start heading back... Sandra and Chase are waiting for us..."The male voice said once more as they backed away from the door quietly letting the female guard continue to cry.

The male voice was in fact a blue mongoose based animatronic. "so where exactly are we again?" asked the blue mongoose as he readjusted a large magicians hat on his head.

"It certainly is dusty in some places." He muttered looking back at his red and black cape. "it ruined my cape..." the metal animatronic muttered sadly almost pouting.

The female animatronic voice rolled her emerald eyes. "We can wipe it off Mervin. It isn't the end of the world." This Animatronis was a darkish blue and black snake.

A Cobra if you want to be exact. She had no legs just a long snake tail and body from the waist down. From the waist up she looked like a normal animatronic. And before you yes she had arms.

Now when she was created her creator didn't want her to scar the children so she made her more human looking than snake.

She still had a hood like a cobra would but it was places to look more like hair. No one wanted her to intimidate the children by accident. People suing them were the last thing they needed.

"still...its not clean anymore..." He complained crossing his metal blue arms. "Its just a cape love" She said hugging him. "We can fix it when we get back to Sandra and Chase okay?". The Mongoose smiled and nodded. "Don't forget about Asher." He added chuckling a bit.

"I'm still shocked about that... They just got married like a month ago." Mervin said as they walked towards the hidden room Sandra and Chase were at with Asher.

 ***meanwhile with Linca,Luke and Hunter***

"ACK! I give up!" The black feathered animatronic said throwing the silver crowbar across the room. Barely missing the golden lynx's head as it flew past him.

By this time it had stopped affecting Luke as he shook his head. This was the fifth time Hunter had thrown it at his head. After the third time it passed his head he wasn't effected by it.

Linca watched the feathered animatronic in a confused matter,her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. As far as she had calculated,Luke,Hunter and he two in the boxes had been friends for a while now.

Linca blinked as she looked back Hunter and Luke. Hunter was sliding the crate the contained sea in front of the other one. "Hunter... Sea is going to kill you if you do that"

"well its this or they stay in there forever!" The hawk animatronic said getting the crate into position so he could break open Sea's and Luna's at the same time.

"good luck with that..." The male lynx muttered backing up a bit and looking at Linca. "when those crates get open... be prepared for anything." He warned.

"why?" The dark colored animatronic asked her voice holding confusion and worry. "well because he's about to smash Sea's crate on top of Luna's... Sea is normally nice and kind..." He started but was stopped when a loud crash was heard. The sound of wood smashing and metal clanging.

"What the Heck hunter!?" said a female voice. It belonged to an animatronic Wolf with icy colored fur. Just based on this you could tell the wolf and hawk were not on best terms with each other. "You see what I mean?" Luke said looking at Linca who nodded slightly understanding.

A dog like whimper was heard from the other animatronic. The one named Luna had grey fur and beautiful midnight blue eyes. And for some strange reason she had a patch of fur on her left shoulder that was mysteriously in a crescent moon shape.

"Now Luna. She can't talk. Her voice box is too messed up and broken to produce any tell able sound so she stays quiet most of the time. Unless she wants to get her point across..." He said shivering slightly.

"let me guess you made her mad and it didn't go well for you?" Linca asked smirking just a bit. "You could say that... my life flashed before my eyes...it was rather horrifying."

"So who's this Luke?" The Icy blue wolf asked after standing and dusting herself off seeing the dark colored female animatronic. "This Is Linca. She was the animatronic that the employees were talking about."

"whoa! cool!" Sea said looking at the female lynx in awe. "Its like they really said! Look at your limbs! you have like five joints!"

"Yeah...I know." Linca muttered looking away for a moment. She didn't like it when the icy wolf brung up her limbs.

Luke frowned seeing her look away to the left. "You know Sea... You might not want to bring that up...anymore." he said glancing at Linca's expression.

"oh...sorry..." Sea said following his glance and seeing the look from Linca. "its fine... Nice to meet you Sea." The dark colored animatronic said trying to make things let tense again as she held out her hand.

The wolf smiled. "Nice to meet you too Linca." she said smiling shaking her hand. "that over their is Luna. " She said looking over at the Grey wolf. "I suppose Luke has already told you about her being mute?" Linca nodded.

"she'll warm up to you sooner or later."

 ***Back with Mervin the magical mongoose and Rose the cobra***

"So how many animatronics are here in total do you think?" The dark blue cobra asked slithering beside the blue mongoose who shrugged.

"Who knows?... thought based on the nuber of crates shipped in today I suspect at least six others not including ourselves." He said after a moment. "and this place has to have some of there own built and staying here so we can't suspect thats all."

Rose nodded as they approached a white door. "your probably right..." she sighed putting her robotic metal hand on the round handle of the door turning it to the left in till she heard a metallic click.

"Took you two long enough." Said a male voice that belonged to a grey squirrel like animatronic with brown eyes. He was really an chinchilla but since most being didn't know what that was... a lot just called him a squirrel.

"Yeah we thought we were going to have to send a search team after you two." said a female voice that belonged to a brown squirrel with emerald eyes. In her arms curled was a smaller animatronic that was around the size of a five year old.

"Asher fell asleep just after you two left" The female named Sandra said motioning to the ball of grey fur in her arms smiling.

"I'm still shocked you guys decided to build him...you two just got married a month or two ago..." Rose said slithering over to them shaking her head.

"what can we say that we haven't already said? We felt like it was time to." Sandra asked looking at the Cobra.

"Besides what do you think would have happened if me and chase didn't make him? We probably wouldn't be here right now...none of us would..." Sandra said looking at the Grayish animatronic beside her that she called her husband.

"I suppose your right..." Rose muttered chuckled at this after shutting the door. "Rose you should know by now you can't win in this conversation." The blue mongoose said after he had turned around from facing the door.

"Yeah I know... But thats not gonna stop me from trying." Rose said crossing her arms. "of course not..."

 ***with Randy,Valcoiry,and Rena***

"Will you two stop being so lovey dovey for once!?" Yelled the voice of the humanoid animatronic Valcoiry her left eye twitching. Turned away from the other two.

"I'm Have an excuse! I just happen to be spending quality time with my wife!" The white animatronic rabbit said as the Grey rabbit sat on his lap giggled.

"What Your doing is NOT! spending quality time together!" Valcoiry said. "Did you happen to forget I was in the room!?"

"More or less..." Randy said Kissing Rena once more his arms wrapped around her waist Making Valcoiry squirm. Covering her face with her hands. "Why couldn't I have been a normal 13 year old?" She asked her self trying to block out the two.

"I love you more that the stars in the sky you know that?" Randy asked Rena making her giggle once more as he told her sweet nothings in between kissing her.

"OKAY! F THIS I'M OUT!" Valcoiry said standing up. "You two can go ahead and do what you were doing but I'm not going to be in here when It happens!" The black and white human looking animatronic said walking towards the door.

"and that is NOT what most people call QUALITY TIME!" she said in a loud tone yanking open the metal door before stepping out and slamming it behind her.

"Well she certainly over reacted..." Rena said blinking looking at the door that Vacoiry had gone out. "Yeah she did..." Randy said agreeing. "Should we go after her?" Rena asked her husband worried for their friend.

"eh...she can take care of herself,She doesn't need us to watch her everymove...Besides" He said cupping her cheek with one of his hands kissing her softly and quickly. "we'er sorta in the middle of something." Rena rolled her eyes "Come on Randy i'm being serious!"

"So am I, We both know she hates being treated like a child and if we followed her my dear she would just get mad and storm off to god knows were." Randy said. "...oh well...I suppose your right...but still What if she gets in trouble out there?" The fur covered female animatronic asked worried as she looked out towards the door Valcoiry had left out.

"you've personally seen what happens when she gets mad...I'll think she'll be fine." Randy said. The dancer had quite a temper when it came to others.

Rena sighed looking back at her husband. "yeah yeah your right..." She said. "now..."She said kissing him "where were we?..."

 ***with Valcoiry***

She shivered after she shut the door. "god you two are just..." She muttered walking away from the door.

The Dancer gracefully placed one foot in front of the other as if she was dancing to a song as she walked away from the door. It wasn't intentional either. It was a strange but expected habit of hers.

She had gotten so used to dancing over her years it blended in to her 'natural' habits and routines in till her basic life was dancing.

She sighed looking back at door. She had been friends with the two since she had been converted to what she was now. They did things like that often and she still wasn't used to it. She didn't think she ever would.

"well Might as well go exploring this place while they do their...thing" She said and shivered once more.

"okay so Based on Randy's report there is a group near the south and one in the west...I guess that leaves me with east!" She said spinning on her heels facing the east. "Lets just hope nothing pops out at me..." She muttered and started on her way.

The thing about the east was...It was the same direction the security guard office was...

A hidden figure chuckled hidden in the shadows as The Black and white human looking animatronic passed. "Tick Tock...Goes the Clock..."

* * *

 **Okay guys thanks for reading! hope you all enjoyed it! Btw I left hints about what going to happen throughout this entire chapter! See if you can guess it.**

 **Also. RANDY AND RENA ARE NOT! I REPEAT NOT DOING WHAT YOU THINK THEIR DOING! Trust me They may be married But their Animatronics so doing THAT is technically impossible! Or at least in my story. -my other stories might be different-**

 **I'll explain about them in the next chapter and what exactly happened.**

 **The Tick tock goes the clock is a MAJOR thing! Don't forget it!**

 **Well peace out everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to delete this. I can't continue the story like this.


End file.
